


Food For Thought (And The Heart)

by Guardian_Rose



Series: Together We're Golden [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, not much angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: “You don’t need to cook me dinner,” Crowley grouches for the millionth time, trailing Aziraphale around the cottage kitchen. “I don’t need to eat anyway so why bother.”Aziraphale huffs for the equally millionth time as he continues looking through their poorly stocked cupboards. “It’s not a bother and are you truly going to tell me that you don’t enjoy eating?”Crowley pulls himself onto one of the counters, scowling at his angel’s back.“And besides,” Aziraphale continues, opening the next cupboard, “you cooked for me last week. It’s only fair that I return the favour.”For this prompt:Hi if you’re still taking requests, could you write one where Crowley is a super picky eater? (I saw a post on Instagram with that being why we never see Crowley eat and I’m a picky eater who wants to read something self indulgent). Thanks!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Together We're Golden [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400368
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Food For Thought (And The Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon prompt on tumblr:
> 
> Hi if you’re still taking requests, could you write one where Crowley is a super picky eater? (I saw a post on Instagram with that being why we never see Crowley eat and I’m a picky eater who wants to read something self indulgent). Thanks!
> 
> If you're still around, apologies for the wait and I hope you enjoy!

“You don’t need to cook me dinner,” Crowley grouches for the millionth time, trailing Aziraphale around the cottage kitchen. “I don’t need to eat anyway so why bother.”

Aziraphale huffs for the equally millionth time as he continues looking through their poorly stocked cupboards. “It’s not a bother and are you truly going to tell me that you  _ don’t  _ enjoy eating?”

Crowley pulls himself onto one of the counters, scowling at his angel’s back. 

“And besides,” Aziraphale continues, opening the next cupboard, “you cooked for me last week. It’s only fair that I return the favour.”

“I cooked for you because you love food!”

“And you hate all food?”

Crowley stills at this, tapping his heel back against the cupboard door below him. Because whilst that is not the case, he does utterly  _ love _ some foodstuffs. Just. Not remotely as many as Aziraphale. He’s just...extremely picky with what he likes. With what he can stomach putting in his mouth and, he shudders at a particular memory he shan’t even try to place, chewing. No. There’s just a rather small list of foods that he enjoys and will eat; especially when compared to what he’ll drink. Now  _ that _ is an entirely other matter.

“Crowley, dear?” 

He looks up from where his gaze had wandered to his sock covered feet. Socks with little ducks on. A gift from Aziraphale, of course. Aziraphale who, in the last few moments, has crossed the kitchen floor to stand in front of him, he settles his hands cautiously on Crowley’s knees.

“If you truly do not want me to cook for you, I will respect your wishes, my dear. I just… I presumed that it would be something we could both enjoy. As we did last week.” Aziraphale’s reassuring smile is pinched at the edges, unsure of where his misstep has been. Only it hasn’t been  _ his _ . It’s been Crowley’s. As usual.

Crowley scrunches his eyes closed, fighting back the frustrated growl building in this throat. Judging my Aziraphale’s gentle squeeze of his knees, he doesn’t succeed tremendously well. 

“It’d just be a nuisance for you,” he grinds out at last, refusing to open his eyes still. It’s easy enough to picture Aziraphale’s confused head tilt.

“I would not offer, Crowley, if it were a nuisance to me.”

“No,” Crowley huffs, opening his eyes to glare at the angel who looks peaceably back at him, patient as he so often is. “It’d be a whole  _ thing _ , angel. I’m too picky to just have a- I’m too picky. That’s it. Happy now?”

Aziraphale does not look happy. A little relieved, perhaps, but not happy. Still, he slowly raises his hand to Crowley’s cheek, clearly indicating what he’s going to do before hand to give Crowley plenty of time to pull away. He doesn’t. He leans into Aziraphale’s soft skin, pressing an apologetic kiss to the heel of his palm.

“Did you think I didn’t know that about you already?” Aziraphale asks, soft and gentle, easing out any potential poison in the teasing jab. “I know better than most how picky you are with food, my dear. I don’t hold that against you, why would I? It is hardly something you can control and it is not something you choose to do to put evil in the world. It is simply you. And you know what you like and dislike. I like that about you. I  _ admire _ that about you. That you’re brave enough, strong enough, to stand up for yourself, put yourself first. Whether it be against those who look down on us or just in calling out those fancy menus you hate.”

Crowley can feel his cheeks heating up under Aziraphale’s intense attention. Unwavering affection and devotion, all aimed at him. It’s an awful lot to match up to. He loves it.

“Something with carrots in,” he says at last, hoping his angel will take it for the thank you it is.

Aziraphale laughs and steals a kiss. “I thought as much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> No beta, all mistakes my own
> 
> Prompts welcome here and on my writing tumblr [WordToTheRose ](https://wordtotherose.tumblr.com/) or come say hi on my main [Guardian-Rose-Petal](https://guardian-rose-petal.tumblr.com/)


End file.
